Why are you the only one?
by poemtoahorse
Summary: Quinn's car gets hit by a truck. She is at the hospital, her friends are always visiting her but there's a girl always there with them that she doesn't recognize. Why is this girl the only one she can't remember?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This fic takes place right after Quinn's crash (3x10 - On My way).

Please review so I know if I'm doing it well!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>She tries to open her eyes but they are too heavy, she can hear people whispering next to her but she can't make sense of what they are saying. Her body is pain, she feels like it's burning and all she wants to do is move it so the pain will go away, but she can't move. Something happened and the pain is becoming unbearable, her eyes shot open in such an angst expression that everyone around looks at her with concern on their eyes, but before she can say anything, a doctor pushes a small button and she is drifting to sleep again.<p>

* * *

><p>When she wakes up, she can finally look at everything around her, she is in a hospital and there are machines connected to her, she doesn't know what they mean but it sure isn't something good. The room is filled up with stuffed animals, balloons and some dead flowers which makes her think about how many days she is in that hospital. Her mother is asleep on a chair that looks pretty uncomfortable, she has dark circles around her eyes and a tired face. Quinn lets out a sigh and regret it the moment it is out because her throat feels like a thousand cats scratched it, her eyes welled up with tears, she sees her mother waking up.<p>

"Oh my Quinnie! Thank God you're awake! Are you feeling pain?" Her mother runs to her side and holds her hand, Quinn winces a bit at the pain on her hand and her mother lets it go with a concerned and apologetic look on her face.

Quinn looks at the small table besides her bed and sees a glass of water, she tries to move her head towards it but it feels too heavy so she just stares at it. Judy grab the glass and puts a straw on it before taking it to her daughter's lips. The water feels good against her dry and sore throat and the discomfort she was feeling before starts to disappear. She tries to speak but when she opens her mouth nothing gets out of it. Judy pushes the red button besides her bed and some seconds later, nurses and a doctor enter the room.

"Hello, Quinn. I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is answer them, okay? Don't move your head, blink one time if you understood." The doctor says to her while examining her wrists and arms. She blinks slowly one time and she sees a small smile on her mother's face.

"I want you to try to speak, don't force your throat, just try, okay? What's you name?" He asks examining her eyes and ears.

"Q- Qu- Quinn Fabray" She answers in almost a whisper, her throat feels like it's on fire and she has a headache that is not making her thoughts any clearer.

"Good. Do you know why you are here?" Her mom now is standing by her side, holding the hand that isn't covered in bandage.

"No, I can't remember anything." Why does it feel like someone is trying to split her head in two?

"I think this is it for now. Don't worry if you don't remember some things now, you got seriously hit on the head and have a concussion, Your vitals are good and you seem to not have any other problems right now. You have to be careful, you don't move your head roughly and try to not move it at all, you're in a critical stage and we have to be really careful to not make any permanent damages on your brain. Do you understood me?"

"Yes... My head hurts a hell lot." She closes her eyes to see if it helps but it makes it stronger.

"It is normal to have headaches, you went through a evasive brain surgery. If you start feeling nauseous or the headache turns unbearable, push the red button to call me or any of the nurses but for now all you have to do if you feel any pain is push the white button on your left side to make the morphine activated." He says reaching for the knob on the door and giving a nod to Judy. Now she is alone with her mom and she is scared.

"What happened to me?" She asks looking at her mother.

"You got hit by a truck, sweetie... But everything will be okay, I'm here with you." Her mother tries to hide the tears in her eyes, but Quinn is able to see them and even if Judy says that everything will be okay she can't quite believe it yet.

They hear a knock on the door and Judy goes to open it. The Glee Club kids are all there to see her, tears slide down her face again. She doesn't want them to see her this way, she has to be strong but right now that needs too much effort and she feels so exhausted.

"Oh, Quinn..." Santana cups her cheek gently. She can see that the latina's eyes are red and puffy. Their friendship was hard for people to understand but they worked better this way. The nicknames and the insults were their way of saying that they cared, they can't do cute stuff like any other best friends, they don't let emotions show to other people because that would make them weak but every single time they needed someone, the other would always be there no matter what.

Brittany was at Santana's side holding hers and Quinn's hand, she had been crying too and this made Quinn's heart hurt because Brittany was one of the happiest people and just the idea that she had being crying because of her hurts almost as much as her physical pain.

"I'm really happy you're alive, Q... You can't break up the Unholy Trinity and if something had happened to you, we wouldn't be one anymore..." She gives Quinn a sad smile.

She looks around and see all her friends, Mercedes is at her other side looking at her like she is going to break at any moment, she gives her friend an assurance smile to let her know that everything will be okay even if she doesn't think that. She has to be strong for her friends, and she will be. Puck is standing near the door wiping his tears with his sleeve and he hands her an envelope.

"I'm glad you're... almost fine, Quinn. I want you to open this envelope later, I think you don't want to see it while other people are with you but if you want to I can stay by your side, you know..." He kisses her forehead gently.

"Thanks, Puck... I think I'll open it alone later..." He gives her a nod and goes back near the door.

She keeps looking around and see Kurt with his hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn has his hands in his pockets and she can feel that he wants to say something but doesn't know exactly what. Tina and Mike are smiling at her, they have stuffed animals on their arms and she smiles back at them.

"Thank you." Her voice cracks and she winces at the pain on her throat. Judy reaches for the glass of water and she takes a couple of sips.

Sam is giving her a 'get well soon' look and she can see that he is sad too. Sam is a good guy, he was respectful of her and genuinely cared about her well being. Artie seemed to be in deep thought and she knows what he is thinking, car accidents are tough for him and she feels bad for having to put him through it again. Rory and Sugar are near her bed too, they weren't exactly good friends because they were new at the school but the blonde had a special place in her heart for them.

A sniff caught her attention and she looked at the corner of the room, there was a girl with the most broken-hearted face Quinn has ever seen. Her eyes are red and puffy, she as her mom has dark circles around her eyes, she is almost curled up against the wall. This girl doesn't look at her eyes, she just steal some glances at her bed but almost all the time she has her head down. Before Quinn or the girl could say something, a nurse enters the room.

"I'm sorry, kids but now Quinn has to rest, I ask you to not come together the next time. It's better for her if you paired up to visit or come by yourselves. The maximum of people allowed in the room are three." The nurse gives them a smile. They all give her one last look and smile, she returned the smiles. The girl looks at her with an expression she has never seen before and she can't understand it. What was that girl doing there? She doesn't remember knowing her from anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here is the second chapter!

Reviews are always important ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day Finn and Rachel decided to go together to the hospital, they couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened to Quinn. Quinn was on her way to their wedding when the truck hit her car, if they have waited a couple of months like planned this wouldn't have happened. Rachel was slightly confused by the looks Quinn gave her the previous day, Rachel couldn't put a finger on what it was but knew something was wrong. The are of the hospital that Quinn was in was quite calm, the patients there were almost all in coma or recovering from serious traumas but it was still a hospital and they still felt uncomfortable there.<p>

They didn't have to ask the secretary for directions to Quinn's room, so they went straight to the hallway.

"Finn, why don't you go while I search something nice to eat at the snack machines? I think Quinn would appreciate something to eat although I'm sure it's important that she keeps her strict diet but I want her to feel better." Rachel said looking away from Finn, truth was that she was feeling guiltier than anyone else because she was the one texting Quinn. She should have known better than text her, yes Quinn was late but Rachel knew she was driving, she shouldn't have let her text and drive. That's why she was going to do whatever she could to make it up to Quinn.

"Sure, Rach. Don't take too long tho, okay?" He leaned down to peck her lips.

She went for the snacks machine and spotted a muffin that Quinn would like. She smiled to herself while putting the money on the machine.

When Finn entered Quinn's room, she was alone and watching tv. The noise made her look to the door and she smiled when she saw Finn.

"Hey Quinn" he said heading to her bed to kiss her forehead.

"Hi Finn" she tried to sit on her bed but it made her feel dizzy. She hated that she couldn't even sit on that damn bed.

Finn looked at her lap and saw a paper and the envelope Puck gave to her the day before, Quinn noticed him staring and handed the paper to him. He took the envelope and gasped before looking at Quinn that was with tears in her eyes.

"She made this to me when Puck told her what happened to me. I can't even believe that she remembers how I look like..." Tears now were sliding down her face.

On Finn's hand was a draw that Beth made for her after Puck made sure that Quinn was still unconscious but she wouldn't die, he went to Shelby's house to babysit their daughter while Shelby was working. He decided to tell Beth what happened even though she couldn't understand what he was saying but later after he sat her down by the table with her crayons and paper to prepare something for them to eat, he came back and she handed the paper to him. He started crying silently when he saw that Beth had drew a car at the corner of the page and Quinn laying at a bed with hearts around her. He didn't think twice about giving this draw to Quinn.

"Oh, Quinn. That's so sweet, please don't cry." He was never good with girls when they cried.

"It's okay, I'm just emotional. I miss her so much, I miss holding her in my arms." She wiped the tears with her good hand but before Finn could reply, the door opened again.

"I'm sorry I took so long, a nurse stopped me on the way and I had to explain where I was going." Rachel said locking the door.

Quinn stared at her, that girl was again in her room and she still couldn't remember her.

"Hi Quinn..." Rachel said getting closer to the bed and resting her hand beside Quinn's leg.

"Uhm, hi..." Quinn had a confused expression on her face and she was desperate to ask who that girl was.

"I stopped by the snacks machine and bought you a muffin. I know you have to eat the hospital's food because you are still recovering but I thought you'd like the muffin since you once said how much you like them." She bit her lip handing the muffin to Quinn.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled even though everything was really confusing on her head but she smiled regardless.

Finn's phone started to ringing and he apologized before going out of the room to pick his phone up. When he shut the door, Rachel sit on the chair that was by Quinn's bed.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I shouldn't have let you text while you were driving... It's just that... I wanted you to be there, because you said you supported me and you're being such a good friend lately that I needed you by my side on the chapel." Tears started to form in Rachel's eyes and she sat there waiting for Quinn to say something. Quinn felt bad for this girl, she seemed to be suffering so much with all this situation and it hurt her that she couldn't remember this girl.

"W – Who are you?" Quinn asked her voice slightly shaking.

Rachel stared at her with her mouth open, she couldn't believe in what she just heard.

"What do you mean Quinn?" A thousand thoughts were running through her head right now but she couldn't believe in any of them, there had to be some misunderstanding.

"I don't know who you are..." Quinn looked down at her lap. "You seem to be my friend or else you wouldn't know how much about me, but I can't remember you. I don't know why but you're the only one that I have no idea from where I know you." Quinn was crying at this point, what does that mean? If she couldn't remember this girl, something was wrong, what if she couldn't remember other people either?

Rachel was speechless, she let the tears run down her face and she couldn't believe in what she just heard, maybe Quinn was having some difficult remembering her but she had to remember Rachel, how couldn't she after all they went through?

"I'm Rachel." Quinn shook her head and Rachel tried again. "Rachel Berry, Man Hands, Treasure Trail, RuPaul, Stubbles." Quinn didn't have any idea of why Rachel was calling herself that but either way it didn't help her to remember her. "Don't you remember the slushies you used to order for me? The way you cyberbullied me, that I was the one that told Finn that Noah was Beth's father? Our hugs? Anything?" By this point Rachel was sobbing, after all the hard work she had to do to be friends with Quinn, the blonde couldn't remember her.

"I know that I lied to Finn but I don't know how he found out that Puck was the father. I'm so sorry Rachel but I can't remember you... I'm so sorry" She finished whispering, her head was hurting more now and she would soon push the white button.

Rachel stood still in the middle of the room without knowing what to do, that's when Finn came back to the room.

"I'm sorry, my mom wanted to know if – " He stopped talking as soon as he noticed the tears in their eyes. "What happened? What's wrong?"

But before anyone could say anything, Rachel ran out of the room as fast as she could. She didn't care that she was in a hospital nor that she was being rude by running away. She just couldn't handle what was happening, there had to be some joke Quinn was playing on her or just a dream. Of course it was just a dream and she would wake up soon.

Finn didn't have a clue about what happened, he looked over to Quinn.

"I... I can't remember her. I know her name is Rachel because she told me but I can't remember her." Quinn said staring at the door that was still open. Finn didn't say anything and he was confused by this whole situation. "Go after her." Quinn said quietly, she cared about this girl despite everything that was happening at that moment.

"Yes, I should go. Get well soon, Quinn" He said before leaving.

Quinn pushed the red button to call a nurse, she waited some seconds until the nurse came to the room worried.

"I'm sorry, uhm..." Quinn blushed. "I know this button is only for emergencies but I don't know any other way to call you." Quinn knew this shouldn't use the red button unless it was an emergency but she was desperate.

"Miss Fabray I ask you to not push that button unless you really need it." The nurse scowled at her before sighing. "What can I get you?"

"Could you please move the bedside table closer? I can't reach it and the doctor said I can't move my head a lot."

The nurse did as asked and left the room. Quinn grabbed her phone and texted her mom.

**Mom, could you please bring all yearbooks and pictures I have at home? It's really important.**


End file.
